


Хороший песик

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: Офицер Фред Митчелл застал сына своего шерифа в крайне странной компании – двух мрачных типов мексиканской наружности с ружьями за спиной и огромного волка.





	Хороший песик

– О, офицер Митчелл, добрый день, как поживаете?

– Здравствуй, Стайлз, – поздоровался в ответ Фред, пытаясь разобраться в той картине, невольным свидетелем которой стал, патрулируя один из самых отдаленных районов Бикон-Хиллз.

Стайлз, вечно неугомонный сын шерифа Стилински, стоял в очень колоритной компании – двух мрачных типов мексиканской наружности, у которых обязательно следовало проверить документы, с ружьями за спиной, и огромного пса, доходившего Стайлзу до середины бедра и напоминавшего…

Господи помилуй, это же вылитый волк!

– Могу ли я узнать, что здесь происходит?

От Фреда не скрылось, что мужчины сразу же напряглись при его появлении, а Стайлз поглаживал своего пса-волка по загривку, словно успокаивая.

– О, ничего серьезного, Фред, – тут же весело отозвался Стайлз. – Эти господа перепутали моего песика с тем, которого они ищут. Небольшое недоразумение, не более.

– Господин офицер, – развернулся к нему один из «мексиканцев», – хорошо, что Вы появились. Мы из службы контроля диких животных. Этот волк очень агрессивен и опасен, его надо немедленно изолировать. А этот юноша мешает нам сделать это.

– Могу ли я увидеть ваши документы?

– Конечно.

Документы они протянули спокойно. Фред внимательно изучил их, и если даже они были подделками, то весьма профессионально сделанными. Джордж Леманн и Энди Букер – хотя, на взгляд Фреда это были типичные Хосе и Мануэль – действительно являлись сотрудниками службы контроля за дикими животными. Энди так же спокойно дал осмотреть ружье за своей спиной, где обнаружились ампулы со снотворным.

Насколько Фред знал Стайлза, тот вполне мог приютить у себя настоящего волка. Когда ему было двенадцать, он где-то раздобыл настоящего раненого орла и притащил его в офис, заявив, что это новый талисман полиции Бикон-Хиллз. И через какой ад пришлось пройти всему участку, чтобы отобрать у Стайлза этого орла и передать ветеринару, Фред предпочитал не вспоминать.

Но волк совсем не походил на дикого. Он спокойно сидел у ног Стайлза и не сводил взгляда с Джорджа и Энди. Очень осмысленного и напряженного взгляда.

– Офицер, – уверенно начал Джордж и как-то странно повел рукой у бедра. – Присмотритесь внимательнее. Это самый настоящий волк. Он без ошейника и невероятно огромный. То, что он спокойно сидит рядом с этим парнем, – не показатель того, что он не бросится на других.

Джордж в доказательство своих слов сделал несколько шагов вперед, к волку, и тот моментально пригнулся и угрожающе зарычал.

– Вот видите!

– Ой, хватит, – тут же скривился Стайлз, – ты его просто напугал. Он хороший мальчик. Да, Мигель?

Стайлз присел и начал трепать волка по холке. Тот словно отключился и никак не реагировал на происходящее. Похожее выражение морды Фред видел у своего кота, которого начинал тискать малолетний племянник. Когда зверь явно недоволен происходящим, но терпит в силу каких-то причин.

Но тут Мигель случайно переместил свою лапу на кроссовок Стайлза и перенес на нее вес, уходя от объятий. Подействовало безотказно – Стайлз тут же отскочил на шаг.  
Если бы Фред верил в разумность животных, он бы сказал, что Мигель сделал это специально.

– Половина города может подтвердить, что огромный черный зверь бегал по городу! – выступил вперед Джордж.

– Я забыл закрыть заднюю дверь, – невозмутимо отозвался Стайлз, – засудите, блин, меня.

– Он без ошейника! И намордника! – подключился Энди.

– Так он же был дома. А Мигель у меня очень тонкая натура и не любит навешивать на себя посторонние предметы.

Фред мог поставить свое жалование на то, что Мигель хотел сейчас быть где угодно, но не здесь – настолько обреченным он выглядел.

– Стайлз, так ты уверен, что это твой… пес?

– Конечно! Смотрите, он даже команды знает, – Стайлз развернулся к волку. – Мигель, лапу.

У Фреда буквально глаза на лоб полезли, когда он увидел, с какой силой «Мигель» хлопнул своей лапищей по ладони Стайлза. Словно хотел ее сломать.

– Ауч. Ну, что ты творишь, – Стайлз потряс в воздухе пострадавшей рукой и весь скривился от боли. – Мы должны показать, какой ты хороший и дисциплинированный песик. Пусть и похож на огромного злобного волка.

Последние слова Стайлз буквально процедил в морду Мигелю, словно ожидал, что тот поймет какой-то глубинный смысл произнесенного. Словно ожидал, что у него есть разум.

Мигель странно повел головой и спокойно вытянул левую лапу.

Фред почувствовал, как у него отваливается челюсть.

– Мигель, лечь. Мигель, перекат. Мигель, умри. Ладно-ладно, без умираний. Мигель, другую лапу. Вот видите, – довольно закончил Стайлз после всех демонстраций. – Мигель – прекрасно обученный пес. Никаких проблем.

– Тогда почему после каждой команды он на тебя рычал? – этот маленький факт никак не давал покоя Фреду.

– Это он так выражает свою любовь. Мигель, место.

Мигелю, видимо, это надоело, и, привстав на задние лапы, он уверенно облокотился на Стайлза и начал напирать на него.

– Это не то место. Ну, Де… Мигель, ну, какого хрена, ауч!

Было что-то очень странное в том, чтобы наблюдать как огромный пес, похожий на волка, укладывает сына шерифа на лопатки, а потом и вовсе на асфальт, с удобством придавливая его всем своим весом. А что-то подсказывало Фреду, что весит Мигель ой как немало.

– Стайлз, ты как там, в порядке?

– Ага, – просипел Стайлз и буквально через секунду начал плеваться и закрываться руками. Мигель, видимо, решив отомстить сполна, начал яростно вылизывать его лицо.

На Джорджа и Энди было жалко смотреть – по неведомой Фреду причине они очень хотели забрать этого волка с собой. А что бы там ни говорил Стайлз, Фред дураком не был. Мигель – не пес-переросток уж точно. Но, не считая порыкиваний и странного поведения со Стайлзом, поводов идти в наступление у них не было.

– Офицер, – Джордж все же решил предпринять еще одну попытку. – Вы же понимаете. Это дикий зверь. Ему не место в доме.

– Это мой зверь! – Стайлз подал голос с асфальта и тут же крякнул – Мигель опустил лапу ему на лицо и снова рыкнул.

Джордж и Энди выжидательно смотрели на Фреда, и да, он понимал, что они правы. Волку не место в доме, среди людей, и если бы Стайлз действительно завел домашнего волка, шериф Стилински поделился бы этой болью со всем офисом.

Шериф Стилински, который сейчас подъезжал на своем внедорожнике, господи, спасибо. Истерика Стайлза не обрушится на него одного.

– Пап! Прости! Мигель выскочил через заднюю дверь! Я не успел закрыть! – радостно закричал Стайлз и тут же возмущенно зашипел на Мигеля, чтобы тот слез с него.

Расслышанная мельком фраза «Ну не при папе же» очень сильно напрягла, но Фред решил, что для своего же душевного спокойствия он не должен развивать эту тему.

– Шериф, – кивнул ему Фред и с шоком увидел, как тот берет с переднего сиденья намордник с ошейником и поводком. – Так это все же ваш… Мигель?

На лице шерифа отобразилась такая вселенская скорбь, что все дальнейшие вопросы как-то отпали сами собой.

– Да, мой сын… умеет удивлять.

Шериф кинул намордник Стайлзу и, пока тот вертелся вокруг снова не реагирующего на все Мигеля, направился к Джорджу и Энди.

– Господа, надеюсь, данный инцидент исчерпан? – мягко поинтересовался он.

– Этот волк… – начал Энди, которого, в отличие от более спокойного Джорджа, уже потряхивало, но шериф резко перебил его:

– Этот волк находится под моей защитой. И любые попытки навредить ему будут встречены соответствующими мерами. В нашем городе не водится диких животных, так что не думаю, что у вас есть какая-то причина более оставаться здесь. Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли.

Вот Фред мало понимал, что тут происходит. Он бы хотел напомнить шерифу о горных львах и загадочных убийствах, совершенных несколько лет назад, но что-то сейчас подсказывало ему молчать в тряпочку. От шерифа веяло такой силой и властью, что даже приезжих проняло.

Джордж прошептал что-то на ухо Энди и потянул его к припаркованной недалеко тойоте, но буквально через несколько шагов Энди вывернулся из хватки и, развернувшись к шерифу, яростно произнес:

– Когда эта тварь укусит вашего сына, вы об этом пожалеете.

Шериф хмыкнул, переведя взгляд на Стайлза, который пытался что-то втолковать пытающемуся сбежать от него волку, и покачал головой.

– Если «Мигель» укусит Стайлза, то пожалеть мне останется только его самого. А теперь валите.

Энди возможно бы и сказал что-то в ответ, но Джордж схватил его за куртку и с силой потащил за собой.

– Шериф? – все еще непонимающе спросил Фред, следя, как тойота развернулась и уехала с заброшенной улицы.

– Запомнил номера?

– Конечно, шериф.

– Хорошо, – хлопнул тот его по плечу. – Дай ребятам в участке, надо проследить, чтобы они уехали из города. И поверь, – предупреждающе начал он, видя вопрос, застывший на лице Фреда, – тебе не нужно об этом знать.

Внутренняя интуиция, спасшая Фреда когда-то от разъяренного мужа новой подружки, велела соглашаться без раздумий.

***

 

– И что это было?

Шериф скосил взгляд на усталого Стайлза, медузой растекшегося по соседнему сиденью. Дерек же огромной мохнатой кучей так же растекся сзади. Шериф мог только догадываться, сколько Стайлз и Дерек гонялись от этих парней по городу, пока на них случайно не наткнулся Фред, а потом тянули время.

Шериф обязательно выпишет ему премию.

– Краткая версия: в город пожаловали охотники, посчитавшие, что оборотень-омега, способный превращаться в настоящего волка, – ценный трофей.

– То есть, они так просто не отстанут?

– Нет, но у нас есть план.

С заднего сидения послышалось рычание.

– Захлопнись, Дерек! Если бы не я, твой мохнатый зад уже накачали бы снотворным и увезли за несколько километров!

– Стайлз, – шериф укоризненно одернул сына. – И я согласен с Дереком.

– Да ты даже не понял, что он имел в виду!

– Что «ваш план» мы обсудим вместе с привлечением Криса и Дитона. И вы ничего не будете делать в одиночку. И почему Дерек все еще такой? – не выдержал шериф и задал мучивший его вопрос.

– Потому что бегающий по городу огромный пес не так сильно привлечет внимание, как голый мужик, а когда Дерек перекидывается, он всегда… ой.

Шериф застонал и растер ладонью лицо.

– Я не хочу знать, откуда ты владеешь такими сведениями. И откуда у тебя в комнате ошейник с выбитым там «Мигелем». Но мы сейчас приедем домой и обязательно поговорим, почему у тебя в комнате так много вещей Дерека. И Дерек обязательно поучаствует в этом разговоре.

– Пап.

– Стайлз.

На заднем сиденье Дерек незаметно накрыл лапами морду.

Ну, по крайней мере, они все живы.


End file.
